Armistice
In-game Description All nearby ships and structures are persuaded to agree to a temporary cease fire. Strategy This ability is the most useful if you are near defeat, had attempted to invade an enemy, and horribly failed allowing you to retreat safely. It can also help to get through your enemy's defenses and destroy their industrial centers, if you are willing to risk a level 6 or higher Akkan on a guerrilla mission. This ability can also allow you to bypass a heavily defended Pirate base safely. It also lets you take over a pirate base without losses, given a large force of sufficiently high-health units (preferably capital ships); you can jump in, kill as many pirates as you can without losses, activate Armistice, jump out, repair, and repeat (this won't work if you can't kill anyone in time, and it works best if you stay out of range of the defense platforms). Be warned, though-if you are fighting an enemy that can disable abilities, don't lean on this too heavily, or you may find that you can't activate Armistice before it's too late. On the other hand, if you're fighting someone with a level 6 (or higher) Akkan, either keep its abilities disabled or drain its antimatter so it's constantly under 150, assuming you want to destroy his fleet. Deploying three Akkans at once will allow you to have a constant cease-fire, assuming that everything is timed perfectly. In addition, in battle, it's less likely that all Akkans will have their abilities disabled. The range is usually long enough to cover a whole fleet, but if the Akkan is at the edge of a fleet, or you have a big, loose fleet, it may not cover the whole fleet, so be careful. Note that, if retreating under cover of this ability, you want to jump in formation because if this ship jumps before some other ships, those ships will no longer be invulnerable and will be subject to destruction (or their phase jump drives may be disabled). Usage If the Akkan casts this ability, all ships in range will be invulnerable, but their weapons and abilities will be disabled. Ships that enter its range will also gain this effect, and ships that leave will lose this effect. While Armistice still has effect, the Akkan will still be able to move, but (like everyone else in range), its abilities and weapons will be disabled, and it will be invulnerable. This ability does not affect strike craft, so fighters can still attack bombers, even when in range (strike craft will not be able to attack frigates, cruisers, or capital ships, however, as they will be invulnerable). This ability can be used to shield a wing of your fleet from the otherwise fatal explosion of Safety Override Protocol. Just make sure the Akkan is far back so that the effective range of armistice doesn't affect the starbase or a large portion of the enemy fleet you're trying to blow up. Mines use an ability to detonate. Armistice stops it, so you can use this ability to run through a minefield, but the mines will be invulnerable so you can't clear them. Category:TEC Category:Abilities